


糖果止痛药（15-16）

by Olivialee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双吴 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialee/pseuds/Olivialee





	糖果止痛药（15-16）

Chapter 15

15.1

八月尾巴上的那一周，关于白天，就是仍然很炎热，练习课程也非常繁重，精神体力全面恢复正常的朴灿烈照旧咋咋呼呼的凑在吴亦凡身边和他小声说话大声笑，鹿晗却横起眉头咬咬牙，开始自黑身高硬挤进高海拔line亮瞎他小鹿眼的耳鬓厮磨行径中，挖空心思找话题讲冷笑话甚至胡侃起NBA来转移篮球boy的注意力，吴世勋配合积极，默契的跟在鹿哥后头，扬起无辜的小脸微抬下巴，沾染蜜意的视线便顺当的越过鹿晗聚焦在对面吴亦凡优美的唇线上，然后细致的根据恋人嘴角的起伏而轻晃脑袋适当嘿嘿笑几下给西皮搭档捧场。 

做完旋转特技靠在墙边小憩的金钟仁安静的注视着气氛微妙的四大门面，挣扎良久之后终于向边伯贤委婉的开口：“虽然这么说好像不太好，但是，我之前真的从来都不知道原来世勋的中文已经熟练到能听懂鹿哥的北京话了。” 

“我也不知道。”补刀实力选手边伯贤十分罕见地不在状态，竭力吊起眼尾的他正全神贯注的望着被三人围住的小队长 ：汗透的发丝异常凌乱的散在额前，明明应该又累又颓废，换成吴亦凡演绎就性感的要命，而绕是语言天赋再出众，在左一句韩语右一句中文的火热夹击下，哥哥竟然手忙脚乱到红了脸，拢眉抿唇的困窘模样简直萌cry！ 

脑残粉一脸痴迷的捧着下巴喃喃自语，“哦多尅，凡哥越看越可爱啊。” 

“......”围观队友一二三四五六默默的探爪表示赞同。 

窗外，天空明亮几乎成没有瑕疵的海水，梧桐树翠绿的叶子在绚烂的太阳光底下极有分寸的乘风蹁跹，躲在树枝上的蝉抖着透明羽翼齐声高歌，欢快热闹的，像是要把孩子们幼稚的心事一一唱破。 

15.2 

关于晚上，就是吴亦凡夜夜被私会经验愈加丰富的吴世勋堵在浴室里。 

尝过甜头的小孩自然不能满足于唇齿之间的缠绵，先是探进哥哥睡衣内随意游走，然后温言软语的哄着脱掉彼此上衣，虽仅是赤裸半身，但视觉上的冲击和相拥时细腻光滑的皮肤触感已引得毛躁少年难耐的压住吴亦凡一再索求，柔软的肩窝和精致的锁骨必须小心舔弄不能留下印记，白皙的胸膛便放肆啃咬绽开朵朵红痕，至于两颗肉粒更是被忙内吸允的鲜艳欲滴。 

吴亦凡对感情尚且被动，情事方面完全被无师自通的学霸弟弟一路牵着走，而对方舌尖的撩拨，身体的紧贴摩擦， 都在故意点火，当吴世勋得寸进尺的要拽下松垮的睡裤时，哥哥终于心惊的猛然清醒，右手提住裤子，左手抵在吴世勋胸前，尴尬的摇头，“世勋，不行。” 

其实也不是不行，两人都是年轻气盛的年龄，擦枪走火时很难逃过汹涌的欲望，令吴亦凡无比纠结的是，我去，忙内这只软萌小白久，怎么一扑上来就是拼命压倒他的架势呀！他难道不是传说中的总攻么，特么被动就意味着被上？

吴亦凡僵着身体仍在负隅顽抗，他似乎还不明白 ，这根本不是先下手为强的原因，而是他有意无意显露的诱人指数早已爆表。所谓的诱人是指引诱别人化身成狼吃掉自己，虽然解释起来很拗口，但这和吴亦凡从总攻变成总被吴世勋攻陷其实是一个道理，如果他主动一点，大概只能加速被推倒的结局，现实往往就是如此残酷。 

吴世勋强压下渴望，缓慢的掀起氤氲着湿气的眼帘紧盯哥哥。

“今天灿烈又搂你腰，还差点亲到你脸。” 

“你和鹿哥聊得好开心都不看我一眼，哼。” 

眼下这情景跟那两只有毛线关系？吴亦凡瞪圆大眼，无奈的扶额叹气，明知熊孩子在无理取闹，抗拒的神情却还是微微有所松动，吴世勋嘴角牵扯出一个得意的笑容，乘胜追击立刻用吻封住对方欲辩解的双唇，一手扶上哥哥背脊，一手干干脆脆的摸进底裤直击脆弱，不轻不重的揉捏起来。

吴亦凡被刺激的险些站不住脚，手臂软软的搭在吴世勋肩上，随着弟弟逐层推进的手上功夫而断断续续的低喃，“够了…世…世勋...待的…时间太…太久...会…” 

声音碎的不成句子，眼中是醉酒一般的迷离，剧烈的潮红从脸颊一直延绵到脖颈，弓起的背部呈现出诱惑的弧度，陷入情欲的吴亦凡仿若一只受困的蝴蝶，极为努力的煽动疲惫的翅膀，虽是落光了磷粉，却意外的美丽动人 ，吴世勋惊艳到移不过目光，呼吸愈发急促，心脏怦怦乱跳，几乎刹不住想要马上撞进哥哥体内烙下只属于自己烫印的冲动。 

然而最终他还是强咬牙关，憋着发胀发痛的下身，加快手上的动作，让哥哥先发泄了出来，吴亦凡低低的喘息着， 眼角那颗浅淡的泪痣，在铺陈下来的灯光笼罩里，美好的，就像是幻觉。 

等吴亦凡从高潮的快感中回过神来，瞥见吴世勋掌心的白浊时，完全是一副不想承认却在铁证面前无所适从的羞愧模样，吴世勋半弯的眼睛里缀满笑意，他凑前吸吮着吴亦凡的耳垂，细舔耳廓线条沙哑着嗓音低语，“哥舒服了就好，我去冲冷水澡。” 

嘴上这么说，却难忍的一直在用坚挺的下身磨蹭着吴亦凡。 

吴亦凡颇为讶异的张了张嘴，映入瞳仁的是吴世勋因隐忍而激出汗水的俊脸，小孩刚帮自己纾解，让他孤零零的自我冷却好像太不人道，心软的哥哥显然忘了把他们带入这一热辣形势的罪魁祸首分明就是眼前扮可怜的忙内。他犹豫了一会，终是低下头，伸出手来去碰触弟弟腿间又热又硬的物体，凭着以往不多的自渎经历紧张的来回抚弄。

吴世勋浑身一颤，气血全部冲到脑顶 ，敛着睫毛舒服的哼出声来，一副心情已然满意的样子，其实他恨不得一口气做完全套，把吴亦凡压在身下狠狠抽插，可学霸明白，万事讲究循序渐进，哥哥的不安和迟疑都昭显着条件还不成熟，当然当然，吴世勋绝不是在担心自己能力和技术不到位，只是地点啊时机啊环境啊也很关键，要是影响到发挥让吴亦凡失望或者产生阴影，遭受煎熬的只会是自己，毕竟，这事关一辈子的性福啊。

弟弟思考起问题来果然既严谨又全面还非常具有远见，令人痛心的是，哥哥此时竟然还停留在“忙内的持久力要不要这么好，都半天了怎么还不出来”这种浅显的问题上，唉，牙龈美青年你的脑洞呢，不要光放在食物上好么。

15.3

当穿越星际与地球之间的风寂寂无声的拂去残夏的余热，路边层铺累叠的树叶染上枯黄的痕迹，天空洋洋洒洒的散落皑皑白雪，华丽的烟火如黑暗中盛开的巨型花朵五颜六色的点亮新年时，吴世勋极其郁闷的发现，所有可以拿来吃掉吴亦凡的机会，比如适合相思然后做爱的中秋节假期，比如适合庆祝然后做爱的1106前后十天，比如适合狂欢然后做爱的圣诞节这一月，都在吴亦凡无比漫长的心理建设周期中可耻的浪费了。

但也不是毫无进展，感情方面在习惯了”办公室恋爱“的节奏后是越趋稳定，情事方面，除了最后一步，吴亦凡已经妥协到能为吴世勋口交，也默许了弟弟的手指在那个隐秘的地方打转甚至于试探性的轻微插入。

男人骨子里大抵都是骄傲的，一个男人能放下自尊吞吐另一个男人的性器，调整心态接受被压倒的局面，这都基于他是真的很喜欢对方。吴世勋不会不知道，有一瞬间，他感动到几乎要哭着献身了。

嗯，他“献”出腰力，哥哥在自己“身”下被操“哭”，小恶魔如此这般的“感动”着。

15.4

再后来的一天，具体来说，就是吴世勋即将高中毕业的前夕。

他一直记得的是，那天晚上的月光，是奶膜一般纯净洁白的颜色，像初春里化开的雪水，淙淙地流过宿舍的回廊，他像趁洗澡的时候给彼时远在中国录节目的吴亦凡打电话，罗里吧嗦的讲了很多，着重点毫无意外的落在了毕业礼物上。

当吴亦凡再也无法假装听不懂而问及要求时，小孩用可爱的糯米音从容又平静的说出了让哥哥羞愧到想甩掉手机的偶像剧通用台词。

“我，要，你。”

“......”

吴亦凡呆了大概一分钟，吴世勋陪着他一起安静，最后伴随着一声很轻的”嗯“，哥哥迅速的挂断了电话。

真的是很轻很轻，轻到，如果不仔细听，都听不见。

吴世勋偏着头在脑袋里仔细构想了吴亦凡可能的动作神情，眯起眼睛攒出一丝微笑来，那个时候，仿佛整个世界都是甜美的，整个甜美的世界都是属于他们的。

然而，并不是在迎来生命中每一场或具体或抽象的离别时，都会说再见，因为时间的凌迟，是很痛的。 

Chapter 16

16.1

“哦，Kris啊，那家伙录节目的时候扭到脚了，刚好他妈妈来看他，就说要带他回温哥华看病顺便过年，没事啦，你们不用担心，应该很快就会回来的。”

这样和K队成员解释的，私下里总是傲气的扬着下巴拽成抠脚大汉的京城鹿少，始终没有抬起头来。

鹿晗说的是事实，但不等同于真相：吴亦凡的确扭伤了脚，情况非常不乐观，新伤引起了旧疾的全面复发，踝骨位置已经肿到连带整条腿都动不了，医生给出的意见是需要手术治疗。

考虑到以前受伤的病例记录都在温哥华，吴妈妈坚持要带吴亦凡回加国医治。公司方面暧昧不明，虽然同意了，却严令知情人员和经纪人对外声张，在网络上出现疑问时也不表明官方态度，任由各路粉丝唇枪舌剑、肆意讨论。

鹿晗没有底气的原因是他不清楚事态究竟演化成什么样了，他联系不到吴亦凡。其实谁都联系不到吴亦凡，那人的手机这三天来一直处于关机状态。

朴灿烈蹙着清秀的眉毛一个字一个字的听完后，视线微微转过来在吴世勋震惊到过份苍白的脸上停留了两秒，然后侧过身忽地抓住金钟仁的肩膀一阵乱摇，“钟仁！”

还在担心凡哥伤势的黑小子茫茫然的把目光对上澄亮的大眼，“？”也许是灯光问题，朴灿烈的眼眶红的吓人。

“你不是腰疼么，都八点了还不去休息！珉硕哥也好累的样子，眼睛沉的都快闭上了。既然Kris没事，我们就洗洗睡吧，俊绵你看行么？”

一挥而就的完成威胁王牌、提醒大哥、警告leader后，朴灿烈又仗着身高优势赶小鸡似的把面面相觑的众人往各自房里推。

最后，他站在呆滞许久的忙内面前，极轻的说了一句，“kris不会有事的。”

吴世勋像是突然从封印的咒符中惊醒过来，他十分勉强的扯出一个难看的跟哭一样的微笑来，跌跌撞撞的摔在自己床上。

亦凡……当然不会有事了，我只是，只是不习惯他这么久不理我，所以当电话不通信息不回这样那样讨厌的事随随便便跑到跟前来才会有一点点措手不及，阿西，未雨不绸缪的滋味，实在是太糟糕了。

颤颤微微的抬起右手挡住酸涩的眼睛，吴世勋心底一片冰凉，所有的东西都在坍塌，倒下去，粉碎殆尽，扬起漫天漫地的粉尘，沉重又混乱不堪。

这场景其实可以简单用一句话来概括，那就是：你一定一定不能出什么事情，否则，我要怎么办。

16.2

每个编剧大概都知道一百种让爱的死去活来的恋人莫名其妙错过的梗，最令观众诟病的莫过于电话打不通。

那么，是时候来谈谈吴亦凡的手机了。

当时，伤情严重的吴亦凡暂时住进了医院，在吴妈妈与温哥华那边的骨科专家沟通时，吴爸爸带着广州顶级的针灸大师风尘仆仆的赶了过来。

两位家长在病房里就中西医的优劣势以及13个小时的飞行时间是否会导致脚伤恶化进行了繁琐的辩论，期间，吴亦凡和大师无所事事的大眼望小眼并产生以下闲聊：

凡凡：“不好意思，请问您手机是三星的吗？有充电器吗？”

大师：“……苹果”

凡凡：“……”

大师：“你的脚怎么样，让我看看？”

凡凡：“……”

所有人的注意力都集中在吴亦凡的伤势上，吴亦凡的注意力集中在充电器上，在韩国当了五年练习生一年出道爱豆的他在手机没电的情况下惊奇的发现天朝的通讯工具似乎被苹果公司承包了。

这对于诺基亚以及把充电器遗留在宿舍里的吴亦凡来说绝对是惨痛的认知。

吴爸爸艰难的说服了吴妈妈，而大师不愧是大师，在针灸推拿按摩轮番上阵后，吴亦凡的脚踝竟然奇迹般的化淤消肿，之后，惊喜万分的家长便把他带回广州继续推拿调理和静养休息。

总的来说大概就是这么回事。

等吴亦凡挨个询问完亲戚最后好不容易在大表哥那里借到充电器又逮到独处时机辗转联系上吴世勋时，已然是第三天的深夜。

那会，头发乱糟糟，脸色也差不多乱糟糟的忙内一边在平板电脑上眼也不眨的浏览着首尔飞温哥华的航班，一边在心里盘算着天一亮就去经纪人办公室偷取护照的可行计划，一边不放弃的每隔十几二十几分钟拨打吴亦凡电话，以至于手机上忽地闪出“亦凡”两个字时，一心三用的他傻怔了整整五秒才猛然回过神来点击接听。

近70小时的杳无音讯之后，隔着两个国家无数座城市成千上万个电信号，非常熟悉的苏苏的一声“世勋？”总算在吴世勋耳边不甚清晰的堪堪响起终结了这场因负电量导致的失联悲剧。

“吴亦凡你在哪？”弟弟脱口而出的第一句话让连日因病痛也好手机也好而焦虑的没睡过安稳觉，此刻困乏到大脑已自动开启待机程序的哥哥迟钝的发出一个单音节，“啊？”

“你在什么地方？”只差确认付款的吴世勋明显不打算放弃探爱旅程，“快告诉我，我要来找你！”

“……”

简单到有些突兀的话语由于时机气氛环境等等乱七八糟的因素竟然让身心疲惫的吴亦凡生出了一丝微弱的期待。

对方仍在心疼的嘟囔，孩子气的不屈不挠，“脚还疼的厉害么？你到底怎么样了？不行，我忍不住了，我现在就要去拿护照！你在温哥华对不对？我要来陪你！”

这个时候吴亦凡已经不觉得困了，他下意识的想着一定要说些什么，却一个字也说不出来，并不是思维断层，而是……被感动了，嗯，就是那种婆婆妈妈得连媒体都不屑宣传的情绪让他突然之间把话哽在了喉咙间。

他低下头很没有志气的思考了一会，“那你来吧”当然是怎么也说不出口的，“我很好啦，世勋你别担心，过几天我就回来了。”最后也只能这样反复承诺把连“可恶，钟仁的瞬间移动能用就好了。”都胡乱讲出来的傻小子敷衍过去。

可是，说着就回来就回来的吴亦凡一直到吴世勋毕业都没有回来。

16.3

2013年2月14日，也就是万众期待的幸福与煽情共舞，巧克力伴玫瑰花乱飞的情人节，那天午后，告别学生时代自诩为成熟社会人士的吴世勋，全副武装的戴上帽子口罩围巾，趁着晴日当空，独自打车穿越半座被浪漫染的蜜意融融的首尔城，前往吴亦凡陪他去过的那间牙科诊所。

阳光带着节日的气氛兴高采烈的钻进诊疗室，被镂空蕾丝窗帘切割成几何形状的光柱，零零落落的铺在地板上，原本阴森恐怖的感觉消失的干干净净。

不过，吴世勋如今能心平气和的待在这里接受医生详尽的检查，跟小清新的环境倒确实没太大关系，经受过恐慌到差一点崩溃的心理战，拔牙对他来说也自动降级为小事了。

职业操守优良的医生善意的提醒道，“您的智齿并没有长歪，就算是这样，也要拔掉吗？”

单薄的唇线抿出一抹苦笑，帅气的青年揉着左脸颊，一头深深浅浅的金发有着羽扇般清晰的层次感，光影错落间耀眼如窗外天气，而他弯起的眼眸里却是与晴朗不相称的，浓浓的无可无奈。

“不拔掉不行啊，真的……太疼了。”

16.4

三月初春，天青海蓝花红柳绿，万物复苏丘比特乱射箭的美好季节里，一袭黑呢大衣裹身的吴亦凡顶着清清爽爽的短发，神采奕奕的回来了。

当他提着行李箱手捧大团花束姿势不太优雅的踏进寝室大门时，先是被等候在玄关上表情与机场粉丝离奇相似的队友吓了一大跳，紧接着被扑过来高喊着“啊啊啊好帅好帅好帅”的边伯贤震惊得至少后退了五步。

其实不退也没关系，中途的时候边粉丝就被朴灿烈一把拽到了身后，而鹿晗不客气的伸出黄金右脚使劲踩了下往前挤的大白牙，趁乱溜到吴亦凡旁边，拼死命的踮起脚尖揉着毛绒绒的头发笑得既温柔又流氓，“手感不错嘛，今晚吃烤肉吧。”

吴亦凡原本还算开心的面容突然就僵硬了，他啪的挥掉鹿晗的爪子，剑眉收的笔直，眼里冒出薄薄一层愤慨：“烤肉？鹿你故意的吧，经纪人让我减肥好么！”

吃痛地揉着脚背的朴灿烈怜悯的看了眼无言以对的鹿晗，刚想出声安慰却被金钟仁截了胡，开爷似乎从来也没笑的这么性感过，“那哥和我一起练新舞，保证瘦的快。”

“……”舞蹈黑洞噎住了，默默无语的朝黑小子飞去一个凌厉的眼刀。

烂漫的春光和着啾稠的鸟鸣将整个客厅染成欣欣向荣的色彩，一堵沙发隔开两个世界，一头是围着吴亦凡嘘寒问暖的成员一二三四五六七八，一头是旁观成员九十十一。

“那帮家伙竟然还堵在门口，我什么时候才能和kris约会，阿不，开会商量专辑的事情啊。”抱着胳膊的金俊绵很不耐烦的从鼻子里哼出气。

都暻秀十分镇定的在手机屏幕上戳戳点点，“等会煮参鸡汤吧，营养高热量少。”

同样在看手机的吴世勋，米色的针织衫，深蓝色的牛仔裤，冷冷的眼睛冷冷的眉毛冷冷的嘴唇，一次都没朝那个高挑的身影望去。

16.5

leader从很早以前就知道这个定律：不管他以何种姿态在队员面前煞费苦心的组织话语，都不会得到除开“嗯嗯嗯，哦哦哦，咦？刚才哥你说话了？”以外的回应，然而小队长，哪怕只是瞪圆眼睛都会引起各路成员探头探脑的惊呼“好萌好帅好好看”。

说实话，这的确有点伤害到金俊绵纯洁的自尊心，当然他也深刻反省过，引发差别化待遇的理由也许是长相问题，毕竟像吴亦凡这么漂亮的人，毫无疑问在哪里都是备受瞩目的。

哦天呐，我竟然用了漂亮这个词！

说不定是气场，吴亦凡扬起脸时会牵动眉毛好看的蹙起，又任凭眼帘低垂直到盛不住波光流转，把风情都留在眼角唇边，像糖果一般香甜诱人。

等等，肯定是我看错了，是高冷，呵呵呵呵是高冷才对。

总之万万不可能是身高原因，十几公分的差距完全可以忽略不计。这么想着的金俊绵从容不迫的垫上五张鞋垫后，霸气十足的堵住了刚从浴室走出来的吴亦凡，“kris！”

精致的脸蛋被热气熏的红扑扑的小队长讶异的挑了挑眉，“嗯？”

“……”前一秒还表情潇洒的leader忽然结巴起来，“kr…kris…我…我们…宋…宋理事…让…聊…聊下新…新专辑……”

这个话题不一定非要在吴亦凡回来当晚就研究，或许连金俊绵自己都没意识到，着急的把吴亦凡拉进房里进行讨论究竟是因为枯燥的工作还是漂亮…香甜…什么的。

可惜他忘了自己还有一个假软萌真高冷的宿友，在他和吴亦凡聊天的时候，忙内目光冷淡的坐在床边玩游戏，神色却高深莫测得像一头安静却有无限可能随时随地会发怒的狮子，而夹杂着诡异笑声的背景音乐也十分破坏气氛的，孜孜不倦的环绕在房内。

这还怎么谈！情！说！爱！

而更令金俊绵意想不到是，鲜少联系他的妈妈忽然打来电话要他回家一趟，说是司机已经在楼下候着了。

金俊绵沮丧的都快哭了，吴世勋漫不经心的扔掉手机，站起来，挑着月牙眼似笑非笑的对上两人，非常自然的把手搭在吴亦凡肩膀上，视线牢牢固定在对方波动着细微情绪的眼眸深处，“俊绵哥你放心回家好了，歌词部分我会和kris哥说的。”

16.6

碍眼的人物才一走开，吴世勋就马上锁住门，毫不犹豫的把吴亦凡压在墙上，用的是接吻的姿势，脸和身体都彻底的覆盖住，然而，弟弟并没有吻下去，只是紧紧地贴着哥哥的耳垂。

“你终于回来了。”无法言喻的性感嗓音，仿佛暴风雨之前的第一轮阵风。

吴亦凡有一秒的眩晕，然后在吴世勋咄咄逼人的目光下轻声说，“嗯，回来了。”

吴世勋沿着下巴碎碎的吻上吴亦凡的唇瓣，压抑着剧烈情感极尽细致的滑过齿贝勾住舌尖扫荡着口腔内的角角落落。

“唔……”吴亦凡发出呼吸不畅的声音，一段时间不见，世勋的吻技似乎更上一层楼了？

但是，压不住脾气的弟弟很快一字一顿的低喃，“我，其，实，生，气，了。”

炙热的气息扑到哥哥的脸上，十分的撩人，吴亦凡不由地弓起眉，橘色的灯光铺满了他的脸颊发梢，显出非常柔软的弧度，漂亮的叫人忍不住要亲上去。

明明早就被诱惑的不行，吴世勋还是表情不自然的负气抗诉着，“哼，说好我毕业那天要回来结果只是打了个电话，说好情人节要回来结果连盒巧克力都没送，我一提要来找你，你就说马上回来，可是呢！你知不知道我等的有多难受！”

忙内啊，确定要把做爱时间浪费在算账上面么？

吴亦凡动了动唇，一副想要解释的尴尬模样，但是顿了半天也不知道从何说起，索性压着眉无奈样的看向吴世勋，一双葡萄眼没了刘海的遮挡，更是水湛湛的让人心神晃动。

被这样注视着的想要佯装生气的吴世勋再也生不起气来，懊恼的叹着气去吻那勾人的眼睛，被吻的人本能的阖上眼帘，吴世勋便就着眼皮描绘轮廓，浓密的睫毛在唇边一下一下抖动，挠的他越发心痒。

吴世勋拉起吴亦凡的右手，撇撇嘴状似轻松的说，“我把智齿拔掉了。”

吴亦凡一愣，恍惚的想起彼时在牙科诊所担惊受怕到比小朋友还要幼稚的忙内，忍不住笑出声，“为什么？”

吴世勋亲吻着哥哥的手背，慢慢含住食指，舔弄着指尖往更深的里面探，果然整齐的牙床末尾有个浅浅的凹洞，整个过程中他的眼眸一直紧紧盯着吴亦凡。

奇特的触感让吴亦凡很有些脸红，一种难言情绪密密麻麻的爬上他的心脏，压抑的他一时有些喘不过气，慌张的抽出手指。

吴世勋聚拢眉头无比郁闷的说，“每次一想你，那颗牙就疼的厉害，只好拔掉了。”

“这样无论你去哪里，要离开多久，我再怎么想你，也不会觉得疼了。”

吴世勋的声音越说越低，当尾音融化在空气中时，已浓烈的如同渐渐发酵的红酒。

吴亦凡惊讶到有半秒呆滞，睫毛飞快的扇动了几下又紧紧敛阖，饱满的快要溢出来的情绪在胸口翻涌，心尖上是隐隐约约的愧疚。

他一直不确定吴世勋对他的喜欢到了什么程度，是不是就算爱了，所以犹犹豫豫给彼此留着余地，但吴世勋那样果敢的把后路断绝让这些忽然变得不重要了。感情和未来都是变化莫测的，因此止步不前实在不是他的style，于是，一向老实又被动的吴亦凡用力的拥住了吴世勋，一步两步，压着弟弟一起倒在床上。

耳朵一瞬间就红透，吴亦凡低低地叹了口气，因为是这样的状态下，所以不可避免的更像是喘息，他豁出去似的坐在吴世勋腰上开始脱自己的睡衣，房内暖气很足，可肌肤在裸露出来的瞬间还是激出了战栗。

吴世勋仰躺着，呼吸急促，勃起的下半身顶在吴亦凡的大腿间，但也不觉得害羞，反而眯起眼睛坏坏的一笑，“啊哥哥，你总算要送我礼物了吗？”

这个时候倒规规矩矩的叫起哥哥，吴世勋暗示的话语让吴亦凡老脸发烫，稍一走神，对方的手已按着他的臀部粗鲁的搓揉起来。

吴亦凡僵了半天才又笨拙的帮吴世勋脱线衫，卷到一半弟弟按耐不住的支起上半身去吻他。

快速的配合褪掉上衣，吴世勋的舌尖滑过吴亦凡的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨一直到胸前微挺的肉粒，不断催化着情欲的爆发。

吴亦凡的脸越来越红，一把按住弟弟，气息紊乱，“世勋，你……你躺好，别乱动。”

满脑子只想压倒哥哥的吴世勋一脸疑问的心不甘情不愿的躺下去。

吴亦凡垂下眼睑，伸手解开吴世勋的裤头，干燥的掌心随即握住对方下体，抚慰的技术仍不熟练但足以让一个多月没解馋的弟弟疯狂。

而吴亦凡做好了让他更兴奋的准备，他俯下身，整张脸都埋在弟弟腿间努力吞吐着尺寸不小的性/器，这虽不是他第一次帮吴世勋口/交，但绝对是最卖力的一次。

吴世勋喘息着，舒服的伸手按着吴亦凡的后脑勺让他再靠近一点。

吴亦凡没办法，只好艰难的含的更里些，深/喉让他的眼眶发红泛出生理性眼泪，那画面带着被凌虐的美感刺激得吴世勋瞬间就射了。

来不及躲开的吴亦凡被狠狠呛了一下，嘴里满是涩涩的味道。

吴世勋连忙直起身抽过纸巾让吴亦凡吐出来，得到优质服务的他不忘投桃报李，爽快的剥掉哥哥睡裤摸到下身有条不紊的揉搓起来。

吴亦凡背过身，狼狈的顺着呼吸，美丽的蝴蝶骨跟着起伏，吴世勋看的入迷，唇不由自主的追上去，沿着瘦瘦的脊椎一寸一寸吻到尾骨，吴亦凡颤抖着禁不住想逃，却被吴世勋揽住腰身。

“礼物才拆到一半呢，我可都准备好了。”探到枕头底下摸出润滑油，吴世勋舔着吴亦凡的唇角，露出狡黠的笑容，侧过身顺势压倒哥哥，也不管身下的人早就被自己种满了痕迹，依旧又吻又咬的舔弄，不愧是血脉喷张的年轻人，才厮磨了一会那里又勃起了。

吴亦凡实在不知道该说什么了，他本就憋得辛苦，偏偏弟弟停在了半路，想着终究会做到最后，微乎其微的点了点头。

见哥哥不反对，吴世勋急急忙忙的脱下裤子，把润滑油倒在手上，用手指在后/穴里做起扩/张。

被情欲折磨的吴亦凡眼角里泪水涟涟，已顾不上羞耻伸出右手握住自己的性器，才揉了几下就被弟弟拉住。

“世勋，先让我射吧！”吴亦凡求饶的语气带上了哭腔。

“马上就好了。”吴世勋吻着吴亦凡安抚情绪，把哥哥的腿抬到肩膀上，对他露出一抹微笑，纯粹干净的像是终于得到糖果的小孩子。

然后，他扶住吴亦凡的腰，湿漉的欲望顶部借由些微的润滑，强势的探进微微开合的缺口，逐渐被柔软温暖的内壁紧紧包裹住，吴世勋彻底沉浸在能够完全占有哥哥的亢奋中，那种夺人心魄的快感让他按住吴亦凡开始了猛烈的抽插。

吴亦凡忍不住呻吟了一声，声音细碎而压抑，体内被弟弟的炙热撑满，激昂摩擦着内壁的感受中带着痛楚，却也有一丝说不清道不来的酥麻感渐渐扩散到神经末端，让他软了腰，一点挣扎的力道也使不出。

吴世勋就着贴合的姿势低头吻上吴亦凡滚烫的唇，底下高昂的性器更是缠绵不休的顶弄蹂躏着紧窒的内壁。

吴亦凡隐忍的闭起双眼，他丝毫掌握不住对方的节奏，全身颤的厉害，白皙肌肤上满是情欲的潮红，诱惑的让吴世勋抽动的更激猛，被压在两人下腹之间，随着律动而不断受到摩擦刺激的昂扬忽然一个颤动射了出来，宣泄出的白浊溅满了彼此的下半身。

吴亦凡羞愧不已的横起手臂遮住脸，埋在自己体内的坚挺猛然一顶，灼烫的滑腻液体便也射在了深处。

吴世勋扯掉他的手，意犹未尽的吻着哥哥，满足的低吟，“亦凡你好甜。”

脸色已然红到快滴出血的吴亦凡悲愤的咬了咬牙，良久才闷闷的憋出一声，“……闭嘴。”

16.7

嗯……因为有了甜蜜无比的开始，2013年真的是非常美好的一年，接下来的偶像运动会也好，快本也好，香港行也好，团综也好，大小吴暗戳戳的腻歪也终于势不可挡的在镜头里渐隐渐现。

当然2014年也是，2015年也是。

然后，2016年也会是。

也许边伯贤可以突然长高十厘米，从此成为大总攻制霸全团。虽然有点不太可能了。

也许金钟仁开始学吴世勋每天喝牛奶，实现美白的愿望。即使这比边伯贤的“大总攻“可能性还要低。

也许朴灿烈会接拍偶像剧，藏起白牙深情而忧郁的对女主角念出感天动地的台词，然后被媒体热捧为新一届男神。

也许鹿晗会开个人演唱会，在灯光缭绕的舞台上唱一首悱恻的情歌，那未知的曲调，不知会怎样的动人。

也许吴亦凡会创立品牌，自己为自己代言，设计出的每一款物品都大卖特卖，在时尚届掠获一席地位。

也许吴世勋有机会到中国参加那档热门的综艺节目，正好碰上宣传新电影的吴亦凡，然后搂搂抱抱撕名牌的时候被眼尖的粉丝发现小吴戴着大吴设计的饰品。

总之，未来的每一年，都会非常美好。

16.8

这一次，就不说再见了。

 

（完）


End file.
